1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security. More specifically, the present invention is directed at a system and method for generating and managing an administrator-level password unique to a workstation residing on a defined network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer security is a significant issue for network administrators. With the vast amount of sensitive data residing on and accessible through computer networks, the likelihood and consequences of a security breach is a constant concern. These concerns have commonly been addressed by network administrators through the implementation of various end-user restrictions and strict guidelines directed at minimizing potential threats. While these measures can be used as an effective measure for securing access to a network, an often unintended result is reduced access for authorized users.
Given that the need to provide an effective level of network security is often at odds with the need to provide adequate access to support a network, administrators are constantly faced with the burden of discerning to what extent one interest must override the other. The management of administrator-level passwords, which typically provide unrestricted access to workstations, is a prime example of this problem.
An administrator-level password is often provided to various technical support professionals to provide immediate access to a workstation in need of support. In providing such access, many organizations typically utilize a limited number of administrator-level passwords that can be shared among authorized professionals. These shared administrator-level passwords are frequently referred to as common administrator passwords and permit the holder to obtain unrestricted access to a workstation without having knowledge of a user-defined password associated with the workstation.
Although the foregoing measure provides a certain level of security, while relieving the burden of having to manage and secure a repository of unique administrator-level passwords for each workstation on a network, the very existence of common administrator passwords present a serious security risk since any individual with knowledge of at least one of these passwords may obtain unrestricted access to any number of workstations on the network.
In view of the foregoing inherent security concerns related with conventional methods, it is desirable to provide an improved means for securing individual workstations on a defined network. Accordingly, a system and method for generating and managing an administrator-level password unique to each workstation residing on a defined network is provided by the present invention.